Semua Karena Kau
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Gin... keberadaanku di sini adalah karena kau. Apakah semua yang kulakukan untukmu sampai saat ini, tak ada artinya bagimu?/ GinRan/   For Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 -April/ Semoga masih sempat. RnR please?


Disekitar jalan setapak kecil itu hanya ada hutan, dengan pohon-pohon yang mengering karena tanah yang tandus. Jalan itu pun jarang dilewati orang. Gadis itu terkapar di sana. Sendiri, tanpa ada orang yang bisa menolong. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau ia harus mati. Toh tak kan ada yang akan menangisinya. Ia diam, bahkan ia tak bersedih atau pun menangis. Sampai pemuda itu datang dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak, dan sepasang iris matanya memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak dan bermata sipit tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda itu membantu sang gadis untuk duduk. Lalu tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong plastik di tangannya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu tak menolak. Ia hanya memandang pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Kau lapar, kan?" Pemuda itu menyodorkan sepotong roti tawar pada gadis itu. "Makanlah...," sarannya.

Masih dalam diam, gadis itu memandang roti yang disodorkan padanya. Lalu beralih kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apakah kau memberikan makananmu padaku?" gumamnya sinis. Tak perlu di pungkiri, tempat ini, Rokungai, merupakan tempat dimana berlakunya hukum rimba.

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Akhirnya ia menerima roti itu, dan mulai memakannya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya itu begitu kembali mendengar suara sang pemuda, "siapa namamu?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Rangiku," jawabnya pelan. "Rangiku Matsumoto."

"_Ara_... Rangiku. Nama yang bagus." Pemuda itu berkomentar.

Rangiku balik bertanya, "kau?"

"Aku Gin. Gin Ichimaru..."

.

_Semua karena kau…_

_Karena kau aku ada di sini._

_Dan di sinilah semua bermulai…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Bleach Fanfic**

**For Bleach Vivariation Festival 2**

**April – Hysteria Preamble**

**.**

**Bleach © **** Tite Kubo**

**Semua Karena Kau © **** Ryosuke Michi626**

**.**

**Gin Ichimaru x Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Warning: (a little bit) OOC, Canon(?), typo(s)**

**.**

**Don't like? don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heeeeey! Dasar anak nakal! Kembali kau!" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengejar seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa sambil tetap memeluk erat bungkusan plastik di pelukannya. Kimono hitam dengan corak kelabu yang ia kenakan sudah kumal. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mata sipitnya bisa melihat kalau laki-laki itu masih mengejarnya.

"Cih," umpatnya pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berbelok ke tikungan dan melompat ke dalam semak-semak. Berusaha lenyap dari pandangan orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Di antara semak-semak, rasanya ia ingin tertawa, ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang tengah kesal karena kehilangan jejaknya. Setelah memastikan laki-laki itu pergi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan kembali berlari. Pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gubuk tua. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, dan beberapa tampak ada yang rusak karena sudah lapuk. Lantainya juga sama, terbuat dari kayu. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati berjalan, bisa-bisa kau terperosok ke bawah lantai.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu sedang berada di dapur begitu mendengar suara itu dari arah pintu depan. Suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Dengan segera ia pergi ke arah asal suara, dan begitu melihat sosok pemuda itu, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang, Gin," sambutnya. Pemuda bernama Gin tersebut juga balas tersenyum. "Darimana saja kau?"

Gin duduk di dipan tengah ruangan, diikuti oleh gadis itu sehingga mereka duduk bersebelahan. "Tidak kemana-mana," jawabnya asal. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang dari tadi ia peluk ke tangan gadis itu. "Ini, Rangiku."

Rangiku menatap bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Gin sebentar, lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Apa ini?"

Gin membuka bungkusan tersebut dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Oh, sepotong roti. Ia memotong roti itu menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian ia sodorkan pada Rangiku dan potongan lain mulai dimakannya. "Makanlah. Dari pagi kau belum makan, kan?" ujarnya sambil mengunyah roti.

Rangiku terdiam sebentar, lalu menerima roti di tangan Gin. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai memakannya. "Terima kasih, Gin…."

_._

_Benar, hidupku bermula sejak saat itu._

_Sejak bertemu denganmu dan kau menolongku._

_Kau meyediakan tempat untukku._

_Seakan aku boleh terus berada di sisimu…._

_._

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Cahaya keemasan sore itu bersinar lembut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Gin menghampiri Rangiku yang sedang mengangkat jemuran.

"Rangiku," panggilnya.

Rangiku menoleh. Diam memegang helaian kain di tangannya dan menunggu Gin yang sedang setengah berlari ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Gin?"

Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan gadis itu, Gin kembali bersuara. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya. "Ayo ikut denganku, ada tempat yang mau kutunjukkan padamu." Ia tersenyum riang.

Rangiku memandang pemuda bermata sipit itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia mengangkat sedikit kain di tangannya, "aku sedang mengangkat jemuran," jawabnya. "Kemana?"

Gin tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil alih pekerjaan Rangiku dan menaruh kain-kain itu ke dalam rumah—gubuk tua—mereka. Lalu ia keluar dan menarik tangan Rangiku yang masih mematung di tempat semula.

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Eeeeh…?"

.

.

.

Rangiku terkagum-kagum dari atas bukit pinggiran _Rokungai_. Pemandangan _Rokungai_ di sore hari cukup indah. Tata kota yang—meski tidak begitu bagus—terlihat berkilauan. Burung-burung tampak terbang bergerombolan, mungkin ingin kembali pulang ke sarang masing-masing. Angin yang berhembus cukup kuat membuat rambut coklat sebahunya ikut bergoyang.

Gin tersenyum ketika melihat gadis di sebelahnya merentangkan tangan dan menutup mata, seakan ingin bersatu dengan alam.

"Bagaimana?" ujarnya. "Bagus, kan?" Gin melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia sedikit bangga begitu melihat reaksi kagum gadis itu. Artinya, tidak sia-sia ia membawanya kemari.

Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka mata sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Gin. Ia balik tersenyum pada pemilik rambut perak itu. "Iya, ini bagus sekali," ujarnya riang. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, Gin…."

Garis tipis kemerahan mulai merambat di wajah pucat sang pemuda tatkala melihat senyum gadis itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Y-ya… tidak masalah…," jawabnya.

Suasana hening melanda mereka untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa canggung. Tapi Gin mencoba mengendalikan keadaan. Ia pun kembali berbicara dengan topik baru.

"Hey, Rangiku," panggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh. "Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya antusias. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Rangiku berubah. Pandangan gadis itu agak meredup. Ia berbalik kembali menatap ke depan. Jeda sesaat. Sampai sepasang bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Aku… tidak tahu…," bisiknya lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku… tidak ingat," bisiknya lagi. "Aku hanya ingat namaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa keluargaku. Bagaimana kehidupanku yang dulu. Bahkan aku… tidak ingat tentang diriku sendiri. Juga kapan saat aku dilahirkan…." Ia tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba Gin merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Ia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Padahal gadis itu begitu rapuh. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—tidak apa-apa, Gin," potongnya cepat. Rangiku tersenyum lemah ke arah pemuda itu, "tidak apa-apa," ulangnya.

Gin terdiam sesaat. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di pikirannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Aku punya ide," ujarnya. Membuat Rangiku mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Bagaimana… kalau kita tetapkan tanggal ulang tahunmu yang baru?"

"Hah?" Rangiku terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kita tetapkan tanggal ulang tahunmu yang baru!" Gin terlihat begitu antusias. "Bagaimana… dengan hari pertama kali kita bertemu? Hari itu jadi hari ulang tahunmu! Bagaimana? Dengan begitu kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tiap tahunya!"

Rangiku tertegun sebentar. Kemudian ia tertawa. Membuat Gin merengut kesal, merasa dirinya bodoh. "Ahh, terserah kau sajalah. Mau tidak?" kesalnya.

Rangiku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menahan tawa yang masih akan terus meluncur kalau tak ditahan. "Maaf, Gin. Aku… senang sekali," ujarnya tulus. Ia tersenyum lembut, garis tipis kemerahan merayap di pipinya. "Terima kasih…."

.

_Entah mengapa, aku merasa…_

_Kalau kata-katamu waktu itu,_

_bukanlah sebuah kebohongan._

_Mungkin sejak itulah, aku…_

_Mencintaimu…._

_._

Malam itu begitu dingin. Gadis itu meringkuk di dalam selimut. Mencari kehangatan lebih. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha menemukan posisi yang nyaman, tidak bisa juga. Akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri. Lalu memeluk kedua lengannya. Mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang lebih dari biasanya malam itu.

Saat itulah Rangiku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sosok itu tidak ada di sampingnya! Kemana? Kemana dia? Mencoba mencari di setiap sudut gubuk tua itu, tetap saja tidak ada. Perasaan takut mulai merayap di hatinya. Dimana Gin? Apa dia meninggalkanku? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Sekelebat pertanyaan berputar di kepala Rangiku.

Menghalau rasa cemas itu, ia memutuskan mencari ke luar rumah. Tak peduli bahwa ini sudah tengah malam dan suhu begitu dingin. Begitu keluar, Rangiku bernafas lega. Ia menemukan siluet itu. Berdiri di tengah halaman dengan membelakangi gubuk mereka.

Rangiku berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan menghasilkan asap putih yang beterbangan di udara.

"Gin? Sedang apa kau di luar? Ayo masuk. Cuaca dingin, lho…," ujarnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Berharap mendapat sedikit rasa hangat dari sana.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Gin?" Seketika pandangan Rangiku tertuju pada kimono hitam yang tersampir di pundak pemuda berambut perak itu. "Gin, itu… jubah _Shinigami_, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Gin—"

"—Rangiku." Gadis itu terkejut. Tak pernah… ia tak pernah mendengar nada dingin keluar dari celah bibir pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang—

Gin menoleh ke belakang. Dan Rangiku kembali terkejut. Raut wajah dingin itu… itu bukan Gin!

Gin kembali bersuara, "aku… akan menjadi _Shinigami_."

Dan sepasang mata gadis itu membulat. "Apa?"

.

_Kau bohong, Gin._

_Kau bilang akan merayakan ulang tahunku tiap tahunnya._

_Kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa, Gin?_

_._

_Bahkan aku pun rela menyusulmu._

_Aku masuk ke sekolah Shinigami yang sama denganmu._

_Mati-matian aku berusaha agar bisa mendekati posisimu sebagai Kapten._

_Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa kujangkau…_

_tak bisa kuraih…_

_sia-sia…_

_Semua hanya karenamu, Gin…._

_._

_Bahkan kau pun ikut membelot dengan si pengkhianat Aizen itu._

_Sebenarnya apa maumu?_

_Apa tujuanmu?_

_Apa semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu selama ini…_

_tidak ada artinya, Gin?_

_._

_Apa… arti diriku… bagimu…?_

_._

"Matsumoto…."

"MATSUMOTO!"

Druak!

"Aduh!"

Rangiku mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Rasa nyeri mulai merayap di kepalanya. Jatuh dengan tidak elit—kepala membentur lantai lebih dulu—dari sofa bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia berusaha bangkit, dan melihat Kapten Divisi Sepuluh—Hitsugaya Toushirou—memandangnya dengan wajah garang.

Memasang wajah tanpa dosa, Rangiku tersenyum polos pada atasannya itu. "Ada apa, Kapten?" ujarnya santai.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Hitsugaya. Sepasang iris gioknya berkilat marah. Terkadang wakil kaptennya ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. "'Ada apa', katamu?" ulangnya. "Jangan tidur di saat jam kerja! Ayo berangkat, perang dingin akan dimulai!" cecarnya. "Komandan Kapten memerintahkan kita untuk segera berkumpul…."

Gadis itu merengut. "Aku kan lelah, Kapten…."

Kekesalan Hitsugaya memuncak. "Lelah karena apa? Kau lebih sering tidur daripada kerja!" ucapnya tajam seraya berlalu. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangannya, Hitsugaya berhenti.

"Matsumoto," panggilnya. Dengan nada serius seperti biasa. Rangiku yang semula cemberut, memandang kaptennya dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Ya, Kapten?"

Hitsugaya melirik Rangiku dari sudut matanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah sendu. Apalagi bila mengingat mimpinya tadi. Saat ia masih bersama dengan Gin. Tapi ia berusaha tetap berwajah seperti biasa. "Maksud Anda apa?" Ia balik bertanya.

Sang kapten menghela nafas panjang. Siapapun yang mengenal gadis itu pasti tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi," ucapnya seraya menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

Rangiku terdiam sebentar, lalu mulai mengikuti langkah atasannya itu. "Ya…."

.

_Gin, semua ini karena kau…_

_Karena kau sekarang aku ada di sini._

_Untuk menguak isi terdalam dari hatimu…._

.

.

.

**Fin**

**2378 word without curcol.**

**#Curcol: Abaaaal…. =A=**

**Si Gin-nya aneh banget di sini yah?**

**Yak ini hari terakhir ngumpulin BVF 2 April.**

**Dan fic ini bikinnya di tengah UN lho… #plakplakplak**

**Doakan lulus ya, Minna~ #puppyeyes**

**Habis mau gimana, gak konsen belajar gara-gara ide nyesek(?) di otak.**

**Jadi ya di ketik aja XD**

**.**

**Olala~ apa ini sudah sesuai tema? ==**

**Err… terakhir… mohon reviewnya ya, reader…**

**Ingat! Tak ada kata terlambat untuk review ;)**

**Satu kata dari kalian sangat berharga bagi Michi… (bukan flame lho!)**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :)  
><strong>


End file.
